


New Guy

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inanimate Objects, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo gets a new toy for Christmas.  Sam finds him interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love_in_the_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/gifts).



> Written for loveinstars prompt: Sam/Gabriel, stuffed animals
> 
> Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

It's near Christmas time when the new guy shows up. He is brown, furry with wings similar to Bobby the blue jay. Sam doesn't quite understand their purpose on a land dwelling animal such as the bear having wings. Maybe he needs them to reach leaves at the tip top of trees. The wings would be helpful seeing as the bear doesn't have Sam's long neck.

"Hey, new guy," Dean barks from his perch on Jo's pink pillow. "What are you?"

"Are you talking to me," the bear questions his eyes swivel to where Dean is sitting. "I have a name you know. It's Gabriel by the way. And I happen to be a guardian angel bear." 

Sam smiles. The new guy, Gabriel, sounds very exotic and Sam wants to hear of all the adventures this bear has had. 

Later, when Jo is tucked into bed clutching Jess the striped cat tight to her chest and resting peacefully, Gabriel whispers stories into Sam's ear that make Sam long for life outside of the four walls of Jo's bedroom.

The Gabriel cuddles up against him in the moonlight room that makes Sam feel things he has only ever seen in the action between Dean and Castiel the weird owl. Sam likes it. He's even considering spending all of Jo's sleeping hours with Gabriel instead of watching Dean and Castiel arguing.

That thought is enough to keep Sam smiling during 'tea time' even though he's wearing a silly Easter bonnet.


End file.
